Texel
Texel this character is a collaboration between Verglas and Delta, don't use her without permission from one of us, thank you. code by DigitalJackal, with some edits by verglas revamping?? maybe a bit. Appearance see reference * pastel colors, bright and brilliant, while not reflective persay, but they are still at a lustrous sheen * tired eyes, their nocturnal,,, somewhat of a shadow under their eyes. texel has strange, bug-like eyes that remain a pastel mustard yellow with white pupils. sometimes tinged with red from being tired * pastel green mainscales except for on their head, flows freely down their back, legs and wings * light turquoise horns and spines running down back. this light turquoise also slides lazily down the fronts of their legs and wings * nice powdery strawberry pink in a lighter scale, runs as underbelly and main color for their head. pastel green runs upon the top of their head and down the front of their snout * stringy antenna the same color as underbelly and head, smiles or frowns,,, either way they look tired * thick, buggy-like tail, kinda looks like a pastel butterfly, really. little strawberry scales are embedded near their wrist and upon their wings * membranes of wings are the same color as underbelly, softly rounded tips like that of a butterfly, looks kinda plain looking * build is stocky and small, curvy neck, large wings and short snout. mouth is almost cat-like, legs are bendy and slightly chubby * well cared for scales, lustrous, not reflective * glow in the dark yellow tongue,,, because that's cool, don't know how they got it, they just sorta did * light turquoise scales underneath eyes and padding toward their lower jaw. a small spine at the end of their jaw is the same color * a small buggo child with long, wavy antenna and is always tired Personality * socially awkward but very smart, there aren't many dragons out at night nowadays, but they're always curious about the world around them * always tired and can be grumpy if they're forced to get up during the day by hivewings, not because they don't like the tribe, but just that they're tired * has a slight fear of being a disappointment sometimes, wants to make their family proud but they don't exactly know how * texel hides this fear though under most likely false confidence, they appear as though they know what the future will bring * prefers to work alone to study lumaflies, they want to know where the moths came from so they study hard to find out * may just so happen to overwork themself but who really knows, they work during the night and sleep during the day * knows not to be rude or in any way disrespectful to hivewings, they're simply unaware of how the rest of their tribe is being treated * fascinated by outside life and they want to know everything * extremely curious and determined towards their goals Texel is much like the cliche SilkWing you would expect. She is quiet and shy, and she never picks fights with HiveWings. Ever. She is a straightforward dragon, never sugarcoating everything. Texel tends to be an odd, socially awkward dragon, after all, she works in a lab all day. Texel can sit still for hours and hours on end, either reading or just staring off into space, contemplating life. Texel, despite her scary bluntness, is a kind dragon at heart, always having the best interests in mind. Before she does anything, ''Texel always asks herself, "But what would a famous scientist do?". Texel always tries to convince herself that there is nothing wrong with the way that SilkWings get treated, and that they just need to grow a spine and accept Wasp's rule. Texel is EXTREMELY smart, always convincing herself that she knows the way whenever she comes to a turn. But despite her being very proud of how smart she is, Texel tries to hide it, for fear of overshadowing someone in her family. Texel is DEFINITELY a nightowl, as she always feels awake when the stars come out, but she can never get up in the morning. This tends to make her sound rather odd, as during the day she is usually very sleepy sounding and that causes a lot of dragons to leave her alone, which causes a bit of a socially awkward spiral. The more sleepy she sounds, the more dragons annoy her, so the later she stays up during her experiments and studying, so the more sleepy she sounds. But Texel tries not to let this get her her, convincing herself that they aren't trying to be mean, that they are just . . . teasing. Texel loves her family and friends with all her heart and would do absolutely anything for them. To be completely honest, she would fly to the moons and back for her mother, knowing that her mother would do the same for her. Texel loves to laugh, but doesn't get a chance to do so often, since her research keeps her very busy. Whenever Texel makes a breakthrough, Queen Wasp always gives her more work, which causes her to always be rather stressed out all the times, always a busybody. History text Trivia - text - text - text - text Relationships : ''note Name relation text : Name relation text Gallery C6F36E4C-46C0-4E3A-A5ED-40A081868892.png|OcPerson Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.20.11 PM.png|Starchaser Screen Shot 2019-10-09 at 4.57.02 PM.png|Delta Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+